villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:ResonX
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Audrey II page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferno Pendragon (Talk) 05:19, December 31, 2010 Hi! Amnesty here. Just wanted to tell you you did a good job on the Audrey II page! Keep up the good work! Amnestyyy 11:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) just a quick check - you seem to know a fair bit about "Complete Monsters" so I though I'd ask (although I have a feeling the answer may be obvious) does Scar count as one? it seems some people are arguing over it.. then again the same thing occured for Frollo (who, obviously, is) Queen Misery 00:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC) is it just me or does Jigsaw (Saw) seriously NOT belong in "Complete Monsters"? I always thought the original Jigsaw (not his apprentices) was a very amoral character and although he committed horrific crimes it was kind of a "you decide if this guy is bad or not" deal rather than a flat out "most people will hate this guy" deal Inferno Pendragon 04:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) @Inferno Pendragon: I was thinking the very same thing, and agree with you fully on that one! In fact, I could have sworn I'd removed that category from him before, but I didn't seem to be in the edit history. Jigsaw definitely isn't a Complete Monster because he genuinely does have a point that people are too careless with their lives and does try to give all his victims a fighting chance, unlike his successors in the later movies, who ARE complete monsters.Moleman 9000'' 04:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC)'' AVGN articles If I've deleted them I probably had a good reason to do so. They were probably poorly written, ﻿not villains, or they didn't contain enough information about the character in question. But I'll check it out, just to be sure. Amnesty 10:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) The page has been restored. Amnesty 15:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tim Curry I've deleted the category because of our policy: we don't create articles for villains that were played by a certain actor/actress, we don't create articles for villains from movies that were directed by a certain director (i.e. Steven Spielberg villains). Tim Curry is no exception. Amnesty 07:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿ LGBT Villains before you complain about its deletion the article was already deleted twice for the same reasons it is now, LGBT issues has zero factor into villains unless you are trying to go by the stereotype that gays are evil and/or unnatural - which is homophobia and (whether you accept it or not) a form of bigotery we don't want on the wiki. Now you'll argue that its a major factor in fiction - so was blackface in the 20s but few do it now, the reason? it's not acceptable.. in the end it shouldn't matter what sexual orientation a villain is as it doesn't determine their villany. Also its a magnet for trolls and other sorts to abuse as they add any character that looks remotely "camp" or "feminine" - which in turn causes more problems for us all. Queen Misery 11:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: categories No, we do not have an adversity to new categories. The only problem is we have a huge amount of categories already, and we have to try to keep the amount of categories as small as possible to avoid confusion. "Probably living villains" has been deleted because "Presumed Deceased" can be used for those villains. "Villains with Mental Illness" has been deleted because it was a troll-magnet, which is a sad fact, but nothing can be done about it. The same goes for "Gay villains", "LGBT villains", "Idiots" etc. I hope this answered your question Amnesty 09:20, April 3, 2011 (UTC)﻿ you seem to be the one with the attitude problem Reson, whenever one of your categories or articles goes you start harassing admins as if you own the site - so don't be surprised if we're hostile in return Inferno Pendragon 12:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, in response to "Possibly Living Villains" being the same as "Presumed Deceased"; it's not. "Probably Living" and "Probably Dead" are exact opposites. If a category is a "Troll-Magnet", all you need to do is watch it more closely – If you want, I could personally take the responsibility of maintaining such categories if they are instated. And about there being too many categories, I disagree; for a wiki covering as broad a field as this one, there should be a huge amount of categories. And whenever I create new articles, I always try to think of as many categories as possible for them, and almost every time there's at least one that this wiki lacks. Something should be done about this; Please at least give some of my suggestions for categories a chance.Moleman 9000'' 04:34, April 4, 2011 (UTC)'' The decision about the categories you're talking about have already been made. They're gone and they're not coming back. Every category that you create will be judged before we decide whether to keep it or to delete it. That's all I have to say on this matter. Amnesty 05:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) When creating an category that has been deleted by an admin, you should first ask the admin why the category was deleted. That will spare me some time, as I won't have to keep deleting it. For your information, we would have to include way too many villains (Star Wars-, Dragonball/Z/GT-, Video Game- are all killed by the hero). So it's not staying. Amnesty 16:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Template Hello. When you add the deletion template (which is a good thing) please don't blank the article (or category) you are terminating for deletion. If you do, we (admins) can't see what you want us to delete, and we prefer deciding on our own, instead of just trusting other users. Thanks in advance. Amnesty 15:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Once again, I want to ask you not to blank pages when you add the deletion template, and not to take categories you want deleted of all the pages, for you can't be sure the category you wish to be deleted will actually be deleted, and if we decide not to delete a page/category, we have to restore it to its previous versions (which is especially troublesome with categories, as we can't see which pages it contained). Thanks in advance. Amnesty 09:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) don't do what? I resized the picture that was too large - if you're referring to the text - it was the default caption on the picture's editting screen, written before I had editted so I assumed you had put the caption there.. don't try and blame me of things and start arguments based on things you aren't aware of Bisque 23:18, May 6, 2011 (UTC) All right ResonX, if I delete something, I have a good reason to do so. Either the article wasn't written well or it didn't contain enough information. But of course, I can make mistakes as well, but when you think I did, you can just ask me, you don't go and demand things from me. I'll have a look at the article, though it has already been recreated. Amnesty 07:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Thank you.Moleman 9000'' 18:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC)'' Other users ^ What he said. It is UNACCEPTABLE to leave "Write the text of your article here" on any page. Even if you just state the name of the character and say what they're from, it'll be better than that! Fix this Right now or you will be banned! Moleman 9000'' 02:58, June 20, 2011 (UTC)'' I'm sure you recognize this message, as you were the one to send it to User:Paul Robinson. We've talked about this before ResonX, I know you're trying to help us, but it is your attitude that bothers me. You can't demand anything from a different user, no one can, not even the admins. We can only ask them to do something and then hope they'll listen, as everyone is on this wiki voluntarily. My second warning is this: you can't go around and threaten people with bans if you're not an admin. You can't ban anyone, I on the other hand can, and if I find out you're sending more of these messages, you will be the one with a ban. And on a side note: I'm not a he, I'm female. Amnesty 08:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) And for the final time: don't blank a page when you add the deletion template. Blanking a page doesn't make them go away, and it makes it harder for the admins, as we have to restore your vandalism before deleting it. If we don't we can't see whether we're deleting good apges or if they're actually worth deleting. Amnesty 08:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Trent Controversy although I normally do not do this (for obvious reasons) I think it wise to ask your help on a matter that's come to my attention since you know more about Total Drama than I do - Icekid1994 seems to believe Trent to be a valid villain and has complained about the removal of said article. I normally don't take notice of these things since most people get pissy about page deletions - however since I am admitedly not that knowledgable on the show I'd appreciate if you or another fan of the show could confirm either way via my talkpage: thank you Inferno Pendragon 20:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete an article about Trent? He qualifies as a villain because he has traits of a villain. icekid1994, July 20, 2011, 7:44 No he doesn't. He. Does. Not. Have. The. Traits. Of. A. Villain. At all. End of story!Moleman 9000'' 16:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) How do you know that Trent is not a villain? The only time I saw Trent as a villain was when he was cheating for Gwen in TDA, causing his team to lose. Another time was when he called Duncan a bad name. icekid1994, July 20, 2011, 12:48 What do you mean "how do I know" he's not a villain? HE'S PLAINLY NOT! You yourself just said that was the only time you "saw him as a villain." And EVERYONE in the show says mean things like that sometimes, that's exactly what is meant in the Rules, which you apparently have not read. Please sir, you seem confused and do not make sense.Moleman 9000'' 20:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Bouncing What's he been doing? MajinAbura 11:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Attitude ﻿To be very blunt: I'm having a problem with your attitude. When people ask you questions, you don't need to be rude and start using capitals. You can just answer them in a polite way. Also, You seem to think you are above them. Well, you are not, you are just another contributor to this wiki, so please behave like one. As far as I know, only to admins are active on this wiki at the moment, and I'm trying to get this wiki back to its former glory (which is a hell of a job, I can assure you), and I don't need you running around chasing other contributors away. This is your final warning. Amnesty 12:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC) to ReasonX to ReasonX, why are you attacking some of my articles? incase you don't know the exsitence of these characters, see for yourself. http://spongebobandfriendsadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Cobra http://spongebobandfriendsadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Dread http://spongebobandfriendsadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Othello http://spongebobandfriendsadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Emperor_Fang http://spongebobandfriendsadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Fagin now that there's proof, will you please leave the articales alone. interefering anon time - actually, I'm only asking this due to me being confused myself: what is the difference between made-up youtube stuff like this and our other "troll-pasta" type stuff such as Drew Pickles, Pinkie Pie and so forth? just curious is all 22:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) @ : In the other cases you mentioned on my talk page, they're actually well–known memes: i.e. several different people have made Drew Pickles stuff, and for Pinkie Pie (Cupcakes), that story has legitimate internet notability, as it has actually been seen and talked about by thousands of people, and derived from (alternate endings, pictures by decent artists such as the one on that article) by many different people other than the one who originally made it up, making it a genuine meme (Which is why this exists). As for Superwritermaniac, the characters he's writing about were made up by him and him alone. He's the same person who made those videos, and in fact created his own wikia site about all his "works". No one else uses them, no one else likes them, they have no notability. The other articles about unprofessional internet things were written by outside viewers who felt they were worth writing about here. Not these. Not to mention, he can't write for his life and just admitted to being autistic!Moleman 9000'' 22:22, September 24, 2011 (UTC)'' uhm.. sorry but I think you need to be very careful with wording there, autism is not something someone can help - its kind of like laughing at someone in a wheelchair and may get you in trouble (then again I doubt my opinion matters) - however other than that I thank you for responding and understand what you are saying in regards to the notability factor 22:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Superwritermaniac Okay ResonX, I can understand talking to someone about his articles being subpar or shouldn't be here, but you just launched a total personal attack on Superwritermaniac. Plus he's autistic so try to be more sensitive. You just went and totally bullied him and that's against the rules. What he creates isn't too different the internet meme villains. I think all us admins need to discuss this a bit before we delete them or anything. MajinAbura 22:56, September 24, 2011 (UTC) autism is not a joke Reson, I have worked with many people with special needs in my life-time ranging from children to adults.. many of them are really interesting and fun people.. so I am really pissed off that you have decided to attack someone for a disability - also the quality of one writer's work is subjective, launching a massive assault over it directly to an author's face is not only rude but it is trolling.. zero-tolerance.. Inferno Pendragon 23:00, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Editing Request Hello, this is me. I would like to request my ability to edit be restored, as I am sorry for speaking offensively to that user and promise to never overtly attack anyone on this site ever again. Also, I would like to point out that my account being blocked has also prevented me from editing even my own user page and my talk page, which is not supposed to happen. In addition, it appears that this site doesn't even have an template/option at all, hence my needing to edit anonymously just to write this. My inability for over a week now to add/contribute to articles, and to correct blatant and flagrant errors, has been not only very irritating and debilitating for me but is certainly very counterintuitive for the site itself. This also made me unable to participate in the conversations immediately following the controversial events of last week, for which I'd like to formally apologize right now. I'd like to ask that my block be relieved, and promise that I will continue making useful contributions as soon as I am able to again. 21:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) (ResonX) I think he's back Remember that guy who was creating scooby-doo villains? You know when he created 2 articles when he should be creating one? Well I think he's back with a new user name; User:PoolRocks101. Keep an Eye out for me will ya? I appreciate it. William J. Hawkins 20:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC) hey Reson, I know I shouldn't ask users direct questions like this as an admin but a crazy troll has began a roaring rampage of "revenge" and I was just wonder if you knew of the user Icekid / Alacron / Offcampusstudent1993 from Total Drama wiki (or any other wiki you may of been to) - I just want to check their are not more hidden sockpuppets of this user without having to resort to getting wikia to do a checkuser. If not ignore my ramblings - thanks. Inferno Pendragon 03:16, November 25, 2011 (UTC) it was a personal-attack on another wiki, however the user also contributed to this wiki on-and-off.. I just wanted to know if you knew of them or any possible sockpuppets (the contributions to this wiki were deleted due to being blatantly false (see the Trent Controversy above) or stuff more suited to Encyclopedia Dramatica (insulting internet users etc) ) Inferno Pendragon 03:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I didn't make that category I didn't make the categoeryWilliam J. Hawkins 01:01, November 26, 2011 (UTC)/ IDK. If you what to delete it, I don't care if it stays or doesn't.William J. Hawkins 14:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Proof The beginning sentence in this article proves "Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit" is a horror film. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wallace_and_Gromit:_The_Curse_of_the_Were-Rabbit Interstate2011 05:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ''Spyro'' Locations I've almost finished deleting the all the certain evil locations from the Spyro games that you've now deemed unnecessary. Just one final question: Do you want to keep the last 4 pages Midnight Mountain, the Sorceress' Castle, Mountain of Malefor and Chateau Ripto as evil hideouts permantly or should I delete them now? Your call. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:35, November 29, 2011 (UTC) All done. That's everything. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:20, November 29, 2011 (UTC) A Blunt But Needed Response On Your Attitude once again we catch you harassing other users, you have no right to dictate anything on this wiki and we are sick of it - you seem intent on driving away contributors and I think it's about time you backed up and took a good look at yourself. For someone who claims to care for this wiki you sure as heck have a funny way of showing it - people have interests as varied and colorful as villains themselves, some like franchises.. some *really* like franchises.. take a look at Batman or other MASSIVE franchises.. are you about to go to DC "ENOUGH BATMAN ALREADY"? You may not like something but you better believe it doesn't mean others can't - if the user wants to post villains from one franchise and one franchise only so be it.. it's not spam.. it's not trolling.. it's contributing.. if you have a problem with that: don't read the articles. Queen Misery 05:12, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Joining the Skippy Shorts Wiki Would you like to join Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve all articles there? -- TheSitcomLover 6:24pm, December 19, 2011 (UTC) About The Anon Problem we appreciate you telling the admins about the anon but this wiki is now unable to be editted by unregistered users (I asked for the protection myself from wikia) - it has done wonders for trolls like the one you mentioned so don't worry Queen Misery 04:54, January 19, 2012 (UTC) no Reson, I made the decision after I saw the horrific amount of Category Abuse certain IPs did and had to fight an IP that made a category for every year from 1990 to 2011 - at that point I went to wikia and said enough was enough and they agreed that with over 12,000 articles we didn't have time for that kind of nonsense Queen Misery 05:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) The "Villains from the Future" Category Hey how's it goin'? I hope I'm not interruptin' or anything. I just gotta ask ya: since I found this "Heroes from the Future" ("Heroes from the future") category on the Heores Wiki (aka Protagonist Wikia), would it be possible to create a category (either named "Villains from the future" or "Evil from the future") that lists all evildoers from the future? The known example of a futuristic villain I can think of is Ultimecia. Just gve your thoughts on that & if you approved of this proposal of this brand new category, I'll develope it right away, ok? Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:35, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok, understood. I'm also gonna tell the guys at the Heroes Wiki about it real quick. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:50, February 24, 2012 (UTC) All done. All is taken care of. Have a great weekend ;-) Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC) We Need Your Help Hello there. As you know, we are plagued by a huge deal of category abuse. The problem is that whenever a category is deleted, it still has a page and is still in the typing suggestions when someone adds a category, because of this well-meaning user is still likely to add it. The only way to prevent it is to remove every entry in the deleted category one by one. Balthus Dire have been doing this for months now but he alone cannot see the end of it while I'm still getting rid of the categories that are mispelled and unnessecary, as well incorrect, ya know what I mean? It's a frickin' mess out here. So we're asking for your help. Can you please check the category list from time to time, and empty the deleted/non existant ones? Don't hesitate to ask for help when there is too many entries. Thanks in advance. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:25, March 29, 2012 (UTC) About this problem. Can you please have a look at this? You are a regular contributor to this wiki and I do think that we should not restrict such a problem to admins only. I do think your help would be precious. Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire 00:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Apologies. look, i wanted to apologies for getting over sensitive before with the Fan made characters. i didn't have an understanding of the rules back then, now i do. oh, and to answer your question on the page for Hotdiggitydemon.com Rarity, English is my first languise, my spelling just sucks eggs, and i'm mildly autistic, so learning is tough for me, which is why i didn't handle my original characters getting deleted well. so, can bygones be bygones? Answering your question Hello. I don't like to break bad news but the rules are strict. No matter how developped it is, as long as a fictional universe is not part of a published media or recognized on the internet, its creatures and characters have no place on this wiki. On the other hand, you can talk about it and publish links on your own userpage. Now, when you say that this is your universe, I assume this means you created it and that it is not published yet, but if its not the case the subject is left open. Balthus Dire 08:53, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunatelly you can't. Self-made creations are forbidden here. Even internet villains are strictly restricted. My apologies but we cannot make exceptions. Balthus Dire 15:42, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Seeing as Balthus Dire answered the question you posted on my talk page, I'll leave it at that :) [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 20:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Answering your request Unfortunately, these categories were deemed useless following our very policy and deleted several times. If I was the only admin opposed to it, I would step down but others like Inferno Pendragon, Amnestyyy, Queen Misery and Majin Abura also deleted them at least once. You can talk to them or open a debate though, but I don't think it will change anything. My apologies. Balthus Dire 22:18, May 10, 2012 (UTC) http://news.yahoo.com/blogs/sideshow/vengeful-teeth-pulling-dentist-story-deemed-hoax-152703370.html Oathu 01:26, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Problem User Hey, how's it goin'? Hey, did you left this Problem User message on my user talkpage? Something about some nimrod keeps adding the Chaotic Good to the Character Alignment page? It's cool if you did or not, I'm not mad. I'm just curious. Thank you. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:49, May 19, 2012 (UTC) lol shame on you for being phobic against gay men and women :PUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 19:54, May 26, 2012 (UTC) there now its a category...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 21:01, May 26, 2012 (UTC) also dont spam me :/ you sent fricking 3 posts of the exact same messege basically at onceUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 21:02, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I try to explain my edits so people at least understand if I make a mistake or not, better to outright say why I did certain things than have someone think I'm adding some category for the sake of it (which a lot of folk seem to do) Suxx 22:07, May 26, 2012 (UTC) honestly? I'll have to take a guess as I admit now I have not watched or read Watchmen - however he may well be a Lawful Evil character of the "Knight Templar" variety: thinking he is making the world a better place even though he quite clearly isn't.. again.. this is a guess: also knowing Watchmen he likely has different alignments depending on how you personally view him, much like V for Vendetta where your meant to kind of make up your own mind on where the "heroes" and "villains" are in terms of good, evil, law, order etc Suxx 22:35, May 26, 2012 (UTC) yeah, like I said - I know little about the Watchman's universe: which is why I made the guess.. however I may read the novel or watch the film someday so as to get a better understanding of the environment and characters - though like I believe you and I both mentioned, labelling characters of Watchmen or V for Vendetta style movies / books is kind of difficult to say the least since the writers often don't want us to label them "good" or "bad" etc Suxx 22:47, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Little Bunny Foo-Foo someones agitated :P ps: lmfao this title for my section makes absolutely no sense XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 03:15, May 27, 2012 (UTC) thats what i was asking you :P calling people dumb fucks then changing it to idiot XD Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 03:20, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ah then proceed :P now just to make this "Little Bunny Foo-Foo' section-title have some truth to it... enjoy Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 03:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Banner reply lol thats a horrible choice and not broad in the least (i mean Frieza) for anime / manga should be either Griffith (Berserk) i mean he did rape, murder, betray, etc or someone from like the Chimara Ant offspring (from Hunter x Hunter) but yeah Griffith is a far better choice if you want to go all out. he makes Frieza look like a push over Invalid statement up and down, side to side he can whipe the floor? rofl probably, the only anime / manga series that can even compete with DBZ is Gurren Lagann as they can f'ing CHUCK universes (which is made up of LIGHTYEARS of distance) this in itself is fallible logic as power holds no logical purpose on greatest antagonists, its how you conduct yourself etc... Berserk is the greatest manga in japan story wise (its up there with stuff like the most popular of shonen in popularity, just not outside of japan) as for the business it was a nice way to conduct himselve however its nothing special as many make business' out of destroying planets, continents, islands, etc (w/e the series standards are and the limitations, which can vary to universal to just in this world, etc) and finally yes it is the most important but no one cares, you said "broad" and representative as truely dark (ive never seen frieza do half the horrible shit griffith did besides mass murder etc which griffith has also done and slavery blahblah) and by broad i expect you meant expanding the horizon of possibilities rather than overly re-exposing again and again and again aaaaand AGAIN overly mainstream villains. thats what i thought you meant by broadUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 22:51, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Not Quite sorry but this isnt opinion (also by best i mainly meant one of the best sales wise as for the best story wise which i did say it is i guess nnot quite the best as Vagabond is up there and so on so forthe) however no one outside of a tard would say DBZ is the best wanna know why? everyone knows it isnt, it is entertaining to read/ watch? sure, it is the most influencial? absolutely... does it have character development thats great? hmm depends, some characters iffy as all hell but DBZ has sooooooooooooo many story problems and etc, you forget im an analyser...my opinion Berserk is easily one of the best (isnt just opinion or personal preference its observation), your opinion DBZ is the best (is just opinion and personal preference with unfounded foundations outside of possibly childhood memories) also let me rephrase that because what i said was moronic which you are right :/ there is no legitament best anime / manga only series that equal eachotherUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 23:04, May 29, 2012 (UTC)